


tea and chat

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry sits and things in the kitchen after Arthur is sent home. Sirius finds him.





	tea and chat

Sirius does not need to say the words out loud but Harry appreciates that he does so. Sirius sweeps into the kitchen and settles at the table, smiling. Accepting. What Harry needs.  
"Seems neither of us sleep. Have to say I prefer candles though."

"Lots on my mind." Harry shrugs, automatically reaching for the kettle to make Sirius a cup of tea to match his own. 

"Yes. Thank you. Talk if you wish."

He doesn't but he likes the offer. Christmas decorations gleam in the light. Harry feels settled at the idea he has a parent of his own. Finally.


End file.
